Ask A Character
by BlueDragon123
Summary: What would you ask the characters from Storm Hawks if you had the chance? We lured them into a story so that you could ask them anything. DISCONTIUED
1. Episode 1

Warning: Terrible jokes inside. Proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks. All props go to Nerd Corps.

* * *

(The audience claps as a girl with blue hair and green eyes runs on to the stage. She sets in the centre seat with five seats on either side and a table with snacks in front of the chairs)

Blue: Hi guys. Welcome to 'Ask Them Anything' with me, Blue. This is the fanfiction were you ask weird questions and characters answer them. Now would you please put your hands together for the Storm Hawks (Aerrow with Radarr on his shoulder, Piper, Finn, Stork and Junko walk in, waving at the audience and looking self-conscious. They take the seats on the left)

Aerrow: Um why are we here?

Blue: Because I managed to trick you all into coming you.

Aerrow: How?

Blue: Well, I used a cardboard cut out of the Dark Ace to get you to come into the waiting room.

Stork: What about Junko and Finn?

Blue: I laid a trial of sandwiches for Finn and Junko. Piper followed them saying that it was a bad idea to eat strange sandwiches.

Junko: And Stork?

Blue: Actually, this was his idea.

Piper: Really?

Blue: No. I trained mind worms to chase him in here.

Stork: Humph. (Sulks in his seat)

Aerrow: We aren't staying here any longer. Junko?

(Junko gets up and starts his knuckle busters. Blue offers him Doritos. Junko sits back down and starts to eat them)

Piper: Was that wise?

Blue: I don't know but I don't really like Doritos.

Finn: Hey can I ask a question?

Blue: That's the point of the show.

Finn: Who are the other five seats for?

Blue: Ah... (Shifts in seat uncomfortably) This is the awkward part. May I introduce the other five guests?

Junko: (With his mouth full) Is it B.A.R.F.?

Blue: No, that's disgusting. Why would I bring in barf?

Aerrow: You brought carrot sticks.

Blue: Touché. And now, here are the other five guests: The Bad Guys.

(The Dark Ace, Cyclonis, Ravess, Snipe and Commander Chicken Feather walk in. Chicken Feather waves to the crowd. No one waves back. All The Bad Guys take a seat on the right side)

Piper: Chicken Feather isn't a bad guy. He's a Talon who can't think of his own name.

Blue: Yeah well I needed a fifth person and a comedic twist. Chicken Feather fits the bill.

Stork: You invited Cyclonians.

Blue: Technically I tricked Cyclonians into coming.

Dark Ace: No you didn't.

Audience: Oh yes she did.

Blue: This is not a pantomime people.

Finn: If you weren't tricked then why are you here?

Blue: He was tricked. I lured him here with a cardboard cut out of Aerrow.

Aerrow: (sarcastically) Aww, Dark Ace I'm touched.

Dark Ace: In the head.

Snipe: Nice comeback (Dark Ace and Snipe high five)

Piper: Does that even make sense?

Blue: I'm not sure. Do you want to know I tricked Cyclonis into this?

Audience: Yes.

Cyclonis: No!

Blue: I said this isn't a pantomime. I lured her here with a card board cut out of-

Finn: Me.

Blue: No, Radarr. (Radarr looks confused). Actually that was how I got Chicken Feather in here as well.

Junko: (spraying crumbs all over Ravess): Why did you follow Radarr, Chicken Feather?

Chicken Feather: Because I wanted payback for my Doom-Laden-Weather-Balloons-Of-Doom.

Snipe: Even I thought those were stupid.

Junko: (spitting more crumbs over Ravess) So Cyclonis why did you follow Radarr?

Cyclonis: I wanted to dissect him. (Radarr hides behind Aerrow. Aerrow stands up offended. Dark Ace stands up to protect Master Cyclonis)

Blue: Guys, sit back down.

Aerrow and Dark Ace: Why should we?

(Blue and the audience put on ear protectors and Blue flicks switch on her chair. Finn's 'rock' is played at max volume through a hidden speaker. Everyone falls to their knees in agony except for Finn who does air guitar in time)

Blue: Had enough?

(No-one can hear her)

Blue: Oh right. (Flips off the switch. Blue and the audience take of their ear protectors) Had enough?

Storm Hawks and The Bad Guys: Yes!

Finn: Put the rock back on.

Everyone: No!

Finn fangirls: Yes!

Blue: This is your final warning.

Stork: So how did you catch Ravess?

Blue: I stole Master Cyclonis's spare cloak and ordered Ravess to go into the waiting room.

Aerrow: So why didn't we see them?

Blue: Because there are two waiting rooms. I thought putting everyone in the same room might have ended with disastrous consequences.

Snipe: Another waiting room?

Blue: Don't think about it, Snipe. You'll hurt yourself. Have a peanut butter and jam sandwich.

Finn: Huh?

Blue: It's British for peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Snipe: (mouth stuck together with peanut butter) Mph!

Ravess: Thank you for shutting up my brother.

Junko: (spraying Dark Ace with Doritos crumbs) What about Snipe?

Piper: I'm guessing you laid another trail of sandwiches for him.

Blue: You are the smart one.

Aerrow: So why are we here?

Stork: Where did you get so many cardboard cut outs?

Finn: And why hasn't Snipe run out of sandwiches and Junko ran out Doritos?

Blue: In reverse order, Finn, this is fanfiction. I can make the Raptors appear. (Snaps fingers. Repton and Leugey materialize)

Repton: What?

Blue: And disappear again. (Snaps fingers again. The Raptors disappear) So a never ending plate of peanut butter and jam-

Finn: Jelly.

Blue: Whatever. A never ending plate of sandwiches and a never ending bowl of crisps-

Finn: What?

Audience: Shut up!

Blue: Never ending food is not a big deal. And Stork I got the cardboard cut outs from the internet.

Aerrow: Seriously?

Blue: You would be surprised what you can buy on Ebay. And to answer your question Aerrow I brought you all here to answer a few questions.

Ravess: Yes, no, all of the above, an Infinity Stone, you can't prove it. Can we go now? (Stands up to leave)

Blue: No. Now sit down or I'll turn on Finn's (air quotes) rock (air quotes) again. (Ravess pales and sits down)

Aerrow: What if Finn misbehaves?

Blue: Then I turn on easy listening music.

Finn: The horror! And what are crisps?

Blue: British for chips. Here's the thing: anyone who reads this, reviews and puts in questions for you in their reviews. I read out the questions and you answer them. Oh and you may be occasionally mobbed by fangirls. (View moves so you can see the audience and the screaming fans)

Aerrow fangirls: We love you Aerrow.

Dark Ace fangirls: We love you Dark Ace.

Piper fans: Piper rules.

Finn fangirls: Rock on.

Master Cyclonis fans: Master Cyclonis for president.

Ravess fans: Ravess for vice president.

Stork fangirls: Doom! Mindworms! Hurray!

Junko fans: Break something Junko.

Radarr fans: Aww Radarr is so cute.

Snipe fan monkeys: Grunt

Chicken Feather: Where are my fans?

Blue: You don't have any.

Chicken Feather: Do you?

Blue: I'm not a cartoon.

Finn: So that's a no then?

Blue: Yeah, pretty much. So we accept any questions for any of the people here. All ships welcome.

Cyclonis: Why are you talking about boats?

Blue: I mean pairings.

Finn: Are you speaking British again?

Blue: Yeah sure. Reviewers are also asked to bear in mind that this is a T rated fanfic, so no questions above that.

Finn: What?

Blue: I am not explaining.

Chicken Feather: Why does the blue squirrel have more fans than I do?

Radarr fans: Because he's cooler.

Blue: It's true. (Radarr sticks his tongue out at Chicken Feather. Chicken Feather starts sulking. Nobody cares) Don't forget to post your questions.

* * *

AN: I think I've pretty much said it all. Please try and come up with some questions and PM me or put them in the review.


	2. Episode 2 The Recruitment Episode

Aerrow: Where have you been? The show's about to start.

Blue: Sorry I'm late. I suddenly had a crazy addiction to 'Class of the Titans'. If you've watched it you know it wasn't so crazy.

Piper: Wow, 21 reviews.

Blue: Yeah I know.

Stork: This is going to spell doom for us all.

Blue: No just for you. Camera, lights and...

* * *

Finn: Hello and welcome back to 'Ask A Character'.

Blue: Hey that's my line.

Finn: And?

Blue: Never mind. This is the show where-

Finn: You ask the questions no one thought to ask.

Blue: Finn I am going to kill you. Is that the script? (snatches the piece of paper Finn is holding) No it's a British to American dictionary. Finn it is basically the same language.

Piper: Don't. I already tried to explain to him.

Dark Ace: She then tried to strangle him.

Master Cyclonis: It was fun to watch.

Blue: Okay then. Anyway we have been getting loads of reviews and I would like to thank all of you for your questions.

Aerrow: How many are there?

Blue: I didn't count.

Chicken Feather: How many for me?

Blue: I didn't count.

Finn: How many were there for me?

Blue: Were you paying attention to what I just-

Finn: How many for me?

Blue: (to Piper) Do you think if we teamed up we could kill him?

Piper: Yes but this is a quiz show not Crimewatch.

Blue: Okay. I have the questions here but first (clicks fingers. A gag appears on Finn) Ahh peace.

Ravess: Focus. Who is our first reviewer?

Blue: Her name is Easy-Coffee.

(Finn rips off gag)

Finn: Isn't Coffee called tea in Britland? (Blue facepalms)

Blue: No Finn they are two separate drinks. And what do you mean Britland?

Finn: (shrugs) It's where the British live

Piper: Easy Coffee says

Blue: 'Ask Dark Ace why he wears a tiara as a helmet because it clearly cannot be a helmet, it offers no head protection in anyway! '

Why do you wear a tiara? Did you lose a bet?

Master Cyclonis: His headgear is a traditional Cyclonian helmet.

Finn: Are you sure that you didn't just want to make him look stupid?

Ravess: I am so glad that you didn't give one to me.

Snipe: Or me. (to Dark Ace) Aww, look at the girly boy.

Blue: Girly boy or not, I bet the Dark Ace can still kick your butt.

Snipe: Yeah well.

Blue: Okay next reviewer is Delphigirl689. She asks

Can you ask Aerrow and Piper how they met and when they're going to finally tell each other how they feel?

So where did you two first meet?

Aerrow: In an orphanage in Atmosia.

Dark Ace: (sarcastically) Oh how romantic.

Piper: Both of our parents had been murdered by Cyclonia.

(Everyone turns to Cyclonis)

Master Cyclonis: (sighs) My bad.

Blue: So when are you going to tell each other how you feel?

Aerrow: (looks confused) I feel...confused, I guess.

Piper: And I feel hungry. Could you pass the Doritos, Junko?

(Junko hands her a packet of Doritos)

Piper: This is empty.

Blue: Here. (passes her a fresh packet) Aerrow Piper I really don't think that's what Delphigirl meant.

Piper: But it is what she asked.

Blue: Um...I guess. The next reviewer is Helieex. She asks

Aerrow which Cyclonian do you think is more of a challenge to fight against? example: Dark Ace, Master Cyclonis, Ravess, Snipe, Chicken Feather

Aerrow: Umm. Not Chicken Feather.

Blue: Obviously.

Chicken Feather: Hey! (Everyone ignores him)

Aerrow: Not the Dark Ace. I beat him all the time.

Ravess: True. (Dark Ace sulks. Fangirls try to comfort him but Blue fights them back with Dark Ace's blade)

Aerrow: Not Ravess.

Ravess: Why not?

Aerrow: You are just really accurate. You're not that good at piloting or hand to hand combat.

Ravess: Yes I am.

Snipe: He said no.

Aerrow: It's not you either.

Snipe: I am going to smash you. (Looks for weapon. Blue brings it out from under chair)

Junko: How did that fit?

Stork: Badly I'm guessing.

Blue: Did you really think that I would let you in with weapons?

Aerrow: Yes.

Dark Ace: Don't you trust us.

Blue: That question answers itself.

Dark Ace: Wait a minute. Aerrow if you don't think I am the best challenge or Chicken Feather or Ravess or Snipe then that only leaves

Master Cyclonis: You sound surprised.

Aerrow: She's the only Cyclonian I've never defeated.

Chicken Feather: Technically Radarr defeated me last time. (everyone raises their eyebrow at him)

Blue: So that answers that. Next reviewer is Cowgirls Angel Rita or as I call her Rita. She asks

Do Piper and Aerrow like each other? If yes than prove it.

Aerrow: (sarcastically) Is it that obvious I hate Piper?

Piper: Why would we not like each other?

Stork: He blew a hole in your room.

Blue: Wasn't that you? And again Piper Aerrow I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant.

Aerrow: What did she mean then?

Blue: Um... do you like like each other?

Finn: Like like?

Blue: Oh forget it. Our next reviewer is from Midnight Rose Dew otherwise known as Rose. She says

I'm not afraid of the fan girls. I got my shovel and I upgraded my security system. Ok here are my questions.

Dark Ace- Who do you like better Cyclonis or Ravess and I mean like, like.

Chicken Feather- What the name that you were born with.

Last but not least, Stork- would you rather listen to Finn "music" for an hour or stand in a bat full of mindworms.

Hmm maybe I should get her for security if she's not afraid of fangirls.

Dark Ace: Like like?

Blue: Oh for pitys sake just pick one.

Dark Ace: Okay then Ravess.

Blue: Why not Master Cyclonis?

Dark Ace: Because she doesn't care either way.

Master Cyclonis: It's true.

Blue: Good answer. Okay Chicken Feather. What's your real name?

Chicken Feather: Paul.

Finn: Paul?

Piper: That's a weird name.

Blue: Especially for someone living in Atmos.

Chicken Feather: (clearly offended) Well, not everyone can have a cool name like Blue!

Blue: FYI this is not my real name.

Chicken Feather: What is your real name?

Blue: None of your business.

Snipe: What a strange name.

Ravess: At least its not Paul.

(Chicken Feather sulks again. No one cares...again)

Blue: And finally Stork which would you rather do: listen to Finn's music for an hour or stand in a bath full of mindworms?

Stork: Will I actually have to do it?

Blue: Yeah sure why not?

Stork: Then I choose bath full of mindworms.

Aerrow: That's weird.

Piper: Yeah, Stork why did you choose-

(Piper is interrupted by Amira dragging on a bathtub full of mind worms)

Blue: Thanks for the help Amira.

Junko: When did Amira get here?

Blue: She was sitting in the audience with Gato and I asked her if she could bring on the bathtub. Do you wanna go talk to her for a bit?

Junko: Sure. (Runs over to Amira and Gato in the audience)

Piper: Couldn't you just have made the bathtub appear out of thin air?

Blue: Yes but I wanted to involve Gato and Amira.

Master Cyclonis: What about the other OC's?

Blue: They can join the audience if they want. They will have to let me know though. Okay Stork hop in the tub.

Stork: Where's my mindworm repellent helmet?

Dark Ace: I'm guessing that you took it.

Blue: Yep.

Ravess: And you call us the evil ones.

Stork: Would you prefer to be called the 'Fluffy Bunny Squad'?

Snipe: Just jump in the bath.

(Stork jumps into the tub then jumps out again)

Blue: That wasn't long enough.

Stork: There wasn't a time limit.

Blue: Stupid loopholes. Oh well Snipe could you get rid of the bath?

(Snipe picks up the bath and throws it to the side of the stage. Screams can be heard)

Piper: Couldn't you have just made it disappear?

Blue: Where's the fun? Anyway our next reviewer is FangxKelly-4EVER.

Chicken Feather: Your friends have weird names.

Blue: There better than Paul. Fang asks

AERROW! why do you like Piper so much?  
Piper! what is Aerrows best feature?  
finn! what do you think of the PiperXAerrow pairing?  
BTW, i like finns guitar. it RAWKz. no, im not a fangirl of any of the SH. or bad guys.

Aerrow first, tell us why do you like Piper?

Aerrow: Seriously, is there something I'm missing here? Am I supposed to hate her?

Piper: Why would you hate me?

Blue: That's not the question. Why do you like Piper?

Aerrow: She's a really smart person, she's pretty I guess and she's a good fighter. Oh and she's nice.

(Snipe and Finn make kissy faces at Aerrow)

Blue: That's a lot of reasons. Piper you're next. What's Aerrow's best feature?

Piper: He really cares about people.

Finn: I can't believe this girl like my guitar.

Stork: Is she ill?

Dark Ace: When did she escape from the mental institute?

Snipe: Is she dumb?

Ravess: If anyone would know...

Blue: Stop being mean to my reviewer. She has one last question: Finn what do you think of the PiperxAerrow pairing?

Finn: Can I skip the question?

Blue: Well, I'd rather you wouldn't but....

Dark Ace: You can skip questions.

Blue: Yeah didn't you notice the big red button on your chairs? It lets you skip a question once every episode. Once you've used it you can't use it again until the next episode.

Finn: Can I use it now?

Blue: Sure but why?

Finn: Aerrow fangirls. They look like pretty angry whenever you say Aerrow and Piper in the same sentence.

(Finn presses the red button)

Piper: What that's –

(View turns to the audience. Several girls holding Aerrow 4 ever signs were foaming at the mouth)

Piper: ridiculous.

Blue: Free rabies shots for everyone. (Hamish moves toward the fangirls with syringes. Meanwhile Rose the new security guard sneaks up on them with her shovel)

Dark Ace: Your fans are insane.

Blue: Trust me. Some of yours are worse. Anyway, the next reviewer is Hawk Masters.

Aerrow: Cool name.

Ravess: You only like it because it has the word hawk in it.

Aerrow: You'd like it if he were called RavessFan.

Ravess: That would be a sign he had good taste.

Blue: He asks

Ok, so I guess you already have several of these, but is there something of a boyfriend, girlfriend connection between Piper and Aerrow?

Also, what's Chicken Feather's real name? Same goes to Dark Ace. If it is the same, then mob them.

Finn: Who's he asking about the Aerrow and Piper thing?

Blue: I don't know. Any volunteers?

(Silence except from the crowd)

Stork: Shall we ask the audience?

Snipe: That sounds familiar.

Blue: Look I'll answer it. Maybe.

(Everyone looks confused)

Piper: Maybe you'll answer the question or is that your answer?

Blue: The latter. Unless you and Aerrow want to give us an explanation.

Aerrow: No, we're good.

Blue: 'Kay. Anyway we already know about Paul so Dark Ace. What's your real name?

Dark Ace: The Dark Ace.

(Stunned silence)

Ravess: No what's your real name?

Dark Ace: The Dark Ace.

Master Cyclonis: (sighs) He had his name changed to The Dark Ace.

Junko: With a The in it?

Dark Ace: Yes.

Finn: *cough* Dork *cough*

Blue: Weird! Our next reviewer is LoveEvilYami. She asks

So with your magic fanfiction controlling snaps could you force them all into a mini truth or dare chapter? you could always ask for more reviews/ideas for that one too ;)

It's an idea.

Finn: Sounds like fun.

Blue: Okay. For the next chapter as well as questions send in a couple of dares. And you have to do all of them. No skip button like on the questions. Our next reviewer is WhispertheWolf.

(Finn gives out a girly scream and hides behind a chair)

Piper: She's not a real wolf Finn.

Finn: (returns to chair) I wasn't afraid.

Blue: Yeah yeah sure whatever tough guy.

) Whispers asks

So, Aerrow, here we go: For land's sake, boy, why don't you comb your hair?! I don't have a problem with it; I like it untamed. It matches your personality. But don't you ever feel self-conscious?

Aerrow: No not really. Is my hair that messy?

Piper: No and since it ate most of the combs we tried to use on it I don't think that's going to change.

Dark Ace: What do you mean ate?

Finn: Several combs went in and none of them returned.

Blue: A moment of silence for them. (a moment later) okay and our next reviewer is Doilan.

Cyclonis: He sounds relatively normal.

Blue: Prepare to be surprised. He says these questions will be hard.

Dark Ace: Are they?

Blue: A little. I assume he's warming up. Regardless he asks:

Question for Finn: back when Terra clockandspeil was taken over, how exactly did you find Junko's knuckledusters?

Question for Dark Ace: why must you have sideburns that look like lightning? are they a symbol of Lightning Strike?

Question for Stork: If I was to purchase some of your prototype sprays that you always carry around with you, what can I keep away?

Finn first. How did you get back his knuckle busters?

Finn: Easy. Stork never moved the ship so I just had to fall out of the hole with my parachute.

Blue: And face of with the lava beast down below. Next us the Dark Ace. Why the freaky sideburns?

Dark Ace: For a start, they aren't a tribute to Lightning Strike because-

Blue: You are evil and you don't care blabla. So why do you have lightning burns?

Dark Ace: Because they look cool.

Ravess: (eyerolls) Yes you are so down with the kids.

Blue: Lame sarcasm aside, the last question is for Stork. Where can he get your sprays from?

Stork: They are all homemade and top secret. You can keep away most diseases except for Bog Fever and Gorge Madness.

Blue: I remember that one. Finn thought a rock was spying on him.

Snipe: Even I'm not that stupid.

Blue: Our next reviewer is Alicat259. Also known as Ali. She wants to know:

Ok, for Chicken Feather...  
How many names for yourself have you actually come up with?

and Dark Ace..  
What's with the red eyes?

Chicken Feather: One hundred and twenty eight. (silence) What?

Blue: How do you know precisely how many you came up with?

Chicken Feather: I write them down.

Blue: Riiight. Because that's not crazy and a little bit egotistical.

Chicken Feather: Ego-what?

Blue: Never mind. Dark Ace why do you have albino eyes?

Finn: Maybe he dyes his hair.

Dark Ace: No actually it's a side affect of exposure to highly purified firebolt crystals.

Blue: I think I prefer Finn's answer. Next reviewer is UntoldTitan27 who I am nicknaming Titan. And the question is

Um Aerrow do you love piper and piper do you love Aerrow?

(Aerrow and Piper simultaneously hit their pass buttons)

Blue: No don't I like that question.

Aerrow: No

Piper: Way!

Dark Ace: (laughing) Aww they are already finishing each other sentences?

Blue: Titan did warn you about laughing.

Dark Ace: Worth it.

Blue: We'll see. Sorry Titan. Our next reviewer is Minn-Maigi. Well this is intresting. She has a message for Finn. Do you know what these are Finn?

BANGERS AND MASH

Finn: A British torture device?

Blue: No they're sausages and potatoes.

TOAD IN THE HOLE

Finn: A lost toad?

Piper: Actually, it's like a sausage pie.

DRIPPINGS ON TOAST

Finn: Eww. Someone wiped their nose on my toast.

Blue: Not quite Finn. It's fat on toast basically.

SPOTTED DICK

(Finn, Aerrow, The Dark Ace, Snipe and all the male members of the audience pale)

Finn: Are the British insane?

Blue: A little bit but I think you're confused. It's suet pudding with raisins.

and to especially confuse you...try to define the difference between  
CHIPS vs CRISPS!

Finn: Piper pass me my English-American dictionary. (Piper gives him a sheet of paper) Okay, according to this chips in American is crisps in English but chips in English are fries in American.

Blue: Okay. That aside Minn also has a few questions:

Cyclonis, If you never found a partner for which to attune your Binding powers, then how did you learn to control them?

That is the serious question. Now for the silly one.  
Dark Ace, is it true that you play with dolls? *evil grin*

Hurry up and answer Cyclonis. I want to find out about the Dark Ace and his barbies.

Master Cyclonis: You don't necessarily need a partner with perfect attunement. You just need a willing partner or in my case, a Talon who won't talk.

Blue: Yes very evil. Now Dark Ace about those dolls?

(Dark Ace tries to hit the pass button but it's not working)

Dark Ace: Hey, what's going on?

Blue: You are not getting out of this. Do you play with dolls?

Dark Ace: No of course not.

Aerrow: Then why did you try and skip it?

Dark Ace: Because it was a stupid question.

Blue: I think that answers my question. By the way you still used up your skip.

Dark Ace: What? How?

Blue: You pushed the button even if it wasn't working.

Dark Ace: But that's evil.

Blue: No those are the rules.

Aerrow: That was a little evil.

Blue: Ignoring my evilness, out next reviewer is Imperius Rex with a question for…ah. This may be a problem.

Stork: What?

Blue: He has a question for Repton.

Junko: (from the audience) So do your snappy thing and bring him here.

Blue: I don't have too because he's in the audience.

Ravess: Really?

Blue: Nope. (snaps fingers and Repton appears in the audience, bund by chains to a chair) Now he is.

Aerrow: Why the chains?

Repton: I will kill you all.

Blue: That's why. Before you kill us all, Repton we have a question for you:

If you didn't kill the interceptors would you ask starling out on a date? She's not a raptor,but she's quite the warrior of course you know that already don't you? And since she's such a strong warrior, she'd give you some rather strong heirs to the throne, think about it.

Repton: The answer is no.

Blue: Why?

Repton: Well for one she is a human and I am a lizard. And she would make a better meal than a wife.

Blue: …I suppose. Thanks Repton. Now get lost. (snaps fingers and Repton disappears)

Master Cyclonis: When he appears, will he still be tied up.

Blue: I think so. Our next reviewer is Boyo7896. He asks:

Was snipe alway so dome?

What?

Ravess: I think he means was Snipe always so dumb?

Blue: Oh. Was he?

Ravess: Yeah pretty much. He was dropped a lot.

Dark Ace: More like thrown.

Blue: Enough. Snipe is and always has been a moron. We get it. Our next reviewer is Kat-Kessla. She has some unusual questions. They are:

-Dark Ace: If you had to, would you wear makeup?  
-Aerrow: What are your thoughts on Dark Ace wearing makeup?  
-Chicken Feather: Would you ever consider taking up a career as a runway model?  
-Finn: What exactly is that stuff you often pull out of your ear when you're bored? It doesn't look like earwax to me.. O.o

Dark Ace, would you wear make up if you had too?

Dark Ace: Not even if a lava worm was about to eat me.

Blue: Good answer. Aerrow your thoughts on Dark Ace wearing make up?

Aerrow: It's good that he's finally come out.

Dark Ace: You are such a pest. (Stands up to fight. Aerrow stays sitting with his hands over his ears)

Blue: And you're getting predictable. (Audience and Blue put on ear defenders and Blue flips the switch. Finn's rock plays)

Finn fangirls: This is sooo AWESOME!

Finn: Tell me about it

(Finn and his fangirls do syncrosied air guitar. The Dark Ace writhes in pain. Everyone else was smart enough to cover their ears. Blue flips off the 'music')

Blue: Chicken Feather, you're next.

Chicken Feather: No I don't thin I would be a runway model because I am needed as a Talon Commander.

Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe: No you aren't.

Blue: And finally Finn what do you pull out of your ear?

Finn: Um bubblegum, flame corn, once a live cockroach, cheese-

Blue: Why is all that in your ear? Wait, on second thoughts I don't want to know. Our next reviewer is Mcbatlovin. He wants to know:

Q: (For Piper) Does it tick you off that people always pair you and Aerrow together in fan fictions? I mean, in the cartoon you 2 show no feelings 4 each other what so ever!

Q: Also, Cyclonis- WTF!? is up with you, how is someone your age so worried about ruling Atmos!?

Woah hang on. Piper is not always paired with Aerrow. She is sometimes paired with Stork, the Dark Ace and once Repton.

Piper: Really?

Blue: Well no one has ever paired you with Repton but I didn't have a third.

Aerrow: People are always pairing me with Piper?

Blue: Old news. And I mean dinosaur old. C'mon Piper, does it bother you?

Piper: Um… I guess not. What people do in their own time has no affect on me. Plus it could be worse.

Blue: Yes Repton is not exactly the lovely batchelor you want to see behind door No1. Okay Cyclonis, What's up with you and taking over the Atmos?

Master Cyclonis: What I can't have a hobby?

Finn: Your hobby is taking over the world. Dude how screwed up are you?

Dark Ace: You have no idea.

Blue: Cyclonis being insane aside we have another reviewer. Hey it's Gato.

Ravess: Yes she's on the audience. Good for her. Now who's our reviewer?

Blue: Gato!

Snipe: Haven't we been over this?

Blue: She's our reviewer salami head. She doesn't have any questions. Apparently she came here to make fun of Finn for being like Bart Simpson.

Finn: Who?

Blue: Another kid with cheese hair. The next reviewer is Booklover4177.

Dark Ace: What no clever nickname?

Blue: The only two I can think of are Book and Lover and I doubt either seem appealing. Anyway she has a question for Chicken Feather:

How could you be a talon commander if you lost to Radarr and got blown up by your own Doom-Laden-Weather-Balloons-of-Doom?

Chicken Feather: Because of my charming personality.

Master Cyclonis: And because it is funny to watch him squirm.

Blue: Thank you Cyclonis and good look to your psychiatrist.

Ravess: She had him thrown into the trackbeast's cage.

Blue: Oh okay. Our next reviewer is MissJuly005. She wants me to ask Aerrow and Piper about their relationship-

Aerrow: (groans) really?

Blue: Shouldn't have used your pass button.

Piper: We aren't in a relationship.

Blue: Fine. Man, you guys are boring. She also wants to see Finn mobbed by his fangirls. Hmm… Finn doesn't have any questions left

Finn: You wouldn't

Piper: Oh but she would

(Blue clicks her fingers and Finn's fangirls are released)

Blue: Have fun. :D

(Finn runs off as a screaming mob chases him)

Master Cyclonis: I thought all he wanted was girls

Aerrow: Yeah but I don't think he wanted to be trampled

Blue: He'll be fine but he won't take my lines ever again. And now our final reviewer is AquaGrace.

Piper: Cool name.

Blue: I know right. Anyway she has a few questions:

Dark Ace, is it true Aerrow is better than and you can never beat him fairlly in a sky duel?

Cyclonis, are you sad you don't have any real warriors just a bunch of losers?

Piper, how long do you think you have left until you mould Finn's head into his shoulders?

Aerrow, do you like being a skyknight and what would you be doing if you weren't?

Cyclonis are you lonely?

Dark Ace do you ever get bored of being beaten all the time?

Ravess what's it like having your brother around is it fun you've got family on cyclonia or does he do your heading?

Stork do you sometimes wish you never joined the Storm Hawks and fixed the ship?

Junko, how often do you visit your family?

Dark Ace, why did you betray the oringinal Storm Hawks.

And my question is:  
Aerrow do you share special feelings for Piper or is she your average team mate how you treat the same as everyone else?

(silence)

Ravess: Were you joking? That's more than a few.

Blue: She's curious. We all are. Dark Ace, you first. Is it true that Aerrow is better than you and you can't beat him fairly?

Aerrow: Yes

Dark Ace: No! I can beat him fairly. I did the first time.

(Blue snaps up a piece of paper)

Blue: And then you lost, then you lost again and then you wo- no you lost again.

Dark Ace: Let me see that. (snatches paper) This is blank.

Blue: You've lost over and over again. Do you really think after all this time we bothered keeping record. Anyway Cyclonis, are you sad about the Talons?

Master Cyclonis: They are useless but I just needed dumb muscle to beat dumb weaklings.

Blue: And then the Storm Hawks came and we all know what happened after that. Okay Piper (looks at the question) anyone know what this means?

Piper: Not a clue.

Aerrow: Sorry

Finn: Help!!!

Blue: Sorry Aqua not sure what you mean. Aerrow do you like being a skyknight?

Aerrow: Yeah!

Aerrow fangirls: Go Aerrow!

Blue: They are so easily excited. So Cyclonis. You again. Are you lonely?

Master Cyclonis: How can I be lonely if I don't need anyone else?

Blue: Fair enough. Dark Ace, do you ever get tired of being a loser?

Dark Ace: Why does this keep coming up? Yes, I do.

Blue: Next Ravess. Do you like having your brother around or-

Ravess: No. He's a pain in the neck.

Blue: I have a younger brother so I can relate. So Stork do you ever wish you had never fixed the ship and met the Storm Hawks?

Stork: Well, when I'm crashing to my doom I sometimes do but I would never ever trade the Condor for a doom free life.

Blue: Okay as unhealthier love for that ship you have, it's a good answer. Next question is for Junko. (gets out a loudspeaker) HEY JUNKO. DO YOU EVER VISIT YOUR FAMILY?

(Junko tries to say something from the audience but we can't hear him)

Blue: THERE'S A LOUDSPEAKER UNDER GATO'S SEAT

(Junko pick up loudspeaker)

Junko: I HAVE'T REALLY HAD TIME SINCE I BECAME A STORM HAWK

Blue: THANK YOU

Junko: NO PROBLEM

Blue: Well that was fun.

Everyone: What?

Blue: Whoops. Sorry. Your hearing will come back in a second. Um Dark Ace can you hear me?

Dark Ace: Yes.

Blue: Great. Why did you betray the Storm Hawks?

Dark Ace: Because there was a brighter future in Cyclonia.

Blue: Fine creep. Everyone can you hear me?

Everyone: Yeah! Unfortunately.

Blue: Lovely. Now then final question for Aerrow do you share special feelings for Piper or is she your average team mate how you treat the same as everyone else? Wow, they really won't let this one drop.

Aerrow: I try to treat everyone the same but…

Blue: Yes

Aerrow: (blushes) Um… everyone's different.

Blue: (gives it the thumbs down) Lame answer and unfortuatly the last one. So until next time

Finn: don't forget to review. Help me someone!!!!

Blue: Not until next episode. Anyone up for smoothies.

Everyone 'cept Finn and Finn fangirls: Yeah sure

* * *

Sorry it was so long.

Thanks to Rose, Gato and Amira. I hope you don't mind being mentioned. If you know an OC you want to join the Audience all you need to do is tell me there name, age, description and something cool they can do.

Don't forget to send in your questions and pranks! :D


	3. Episode 3 The Flames Episode

Blue: *snore*

Piper: Blue wake up the show is starting

Bluw: Ugh can't it wait? I pulled an all nighter getting this ready

Finn: She must be tired. She spelt her own name wrong

Stork: Classic signs of-

Blue: Okay fine I'm up! Before I forget Happy Birthday To Gato. Consider this my present.

Snipe: Pretty cheap present

Blue: What I couldn't hear you. Oh look the shows started.

* * *

Blue: Hello and

Finn: welcome to Ask A Character where you ask and we answer.

Blue: Hmm....Line stealing, that reminds me.

Piper: Aren't you supposed to be mad?

Blue: I would be if not for two things: one I've been taking anger management

Dark Ace: Did it work?

Blue: I punched a hole in the portacabin.

_Everyone in the audience starts to look nervous_

Aerrow: And the second one is?

Blue: I have hired three people to handle security. Let's introduce them.

_A door opens in the wall behind Finn_

Finn: So where are they?

Blue: The first is fifty-four years old biologically and one hundred and eight chronologically. I have no idea if that makes sense but he assures it might. Jack Blade, can you come in here?

_A muscled man walks in. He has dark hair and dark eyes. Ravess's jaw hits the ground._

Stork: So you hired him because he is old?

Blue: No I hired him because he is part vampire. That means he can walk on ceilings, walls, he's super strong and has super speed.

Finn: Where is he?

Man from the audience: ignorant **.

Blue: He also came with a guy who can control the audience. George we did talk about this. *sighs* Anyway our second member is lean, mean and a face drawing machine. Her partner sabotaged the Dark Ace's button.

Dark Ace: Hey!

Blue: Gato, please can you come in here?

_A digimon that looks like a cat walks in_

Finn: Okay so where is she?

Blue: _raises eyebrow_ She may be small but she will write on your face with permanent marker without hesitation.

Snipe: She's not scary. She's cute. Aren't you small fry?

Gato: Cuter than you, potato head.

Blue: And finally the leader of the team, she is the first ever Finn basher. She has tried to keep him out of her room with no success. And has given him the catchy nickname Punching Bag One.

PB1: Oh no.

Blue: Rose, get in here.

_Rose walks in to the theme for the Terminator. She is wearing black sunglasses and almost walks into Jack_

Master Cyclonis: Wow nice entrance

Rose: We are ready to start

Blue: Great. For a start, Jack put away the cigarillos.

Snipe: What are those? Ned Flanders's cigars.

Ravess: Ned who?

Blue: Ah, well Snipe was bugging me so I introduced him to YouTube. He may have watched a couple of episodes of the Simpsons.

Master Cyclonis: And they are?

Blue: Funny American Jaundice Patients.

Junko: And that means?

Blue: Never mind. Thanks for the dramatic entrance Security People.

_All three of them look at her with raised eyebrows_

Blue: We'll discuss names later. Disperse.

Finn: Where are they?

Blue: Doing their job. FYI you steal any of my lines and Gato will give you a bald cap.

Finn: Not the Finn-do.

Piper: Why not just shave him bald?

Blue: Because the Finn fangirls-

Finn: The Finnettes

Blue: Baldcap!

Finn: *whimpers*

Blue: Anyhow the Finn fans would skin me.

Dark Ace: What about the Security Force Three?

_Everyone stares at the Dark Ace_

Dark Ace: Well I think it's a good name.

Blue: *still slightly shocked* It's not bad. That's why I'm shocked. And as for your question I'm not willing to kill the security force ...on the first day.

Master Cyclonis: I know the feeling.

Blue: Anyway there's more news.

Ravess: Is it that we can start this farce soon so I can go and see these Simpsons?

Blue: Um...yes. But first I clicked up this. It's a giant television screen that will let us read the whole review so we can see everything people have to say.

Stork: *sarcastically* Hooray!

Blue: So I just insert this review sent in by Hawk Master and

_Puts envelope in machine, It lights up and words appear on the screen_

**Stork- What's with the pink apron with flowers and dressing up like a woman to catch Finn when he was turned into a monster??**

**Piper: How long until you kill Finn or maim him?**

Finn: What is up with all that stuff in your ears?

Dark Ace: Tell me what your real name is before you changed it, or face the wrath of Jack! (Jack will pound the carp out of DA if he refuses or insists that it is 'The Dark Ace')

'Paul' Chicken feather: What's your last name and middle name, if any?

Finn: I dare him to watch 4 hours of 'The Annoying Thing'

Ravess: Have you ever missed a target before? Like, fired an arrow and completely missed a skimmer?

'Paul': What's with the Doom-Laden-Weather-Balloons-of-Doom? Why not Weather-Balloons-of-Doom or Doom-Laden-Weather-Balloons?

Snipe: Hand him a piece of paper saying 'Turn over to see the wonder of perpetual motion' on both sides and see how long he goes before figuring it out.

BTW, I am a fan of Chicken feather :D I'm not uberobsessive about him, I just like him cause he's fun to watch.

Chicken Feather: Hooray I have a fan.

Master Cyclonis: I hope he get better soon.

Chicken Feather: But he's not sick

Master Cyclonis: If he's a fan of yours then something is wrong.

Finn: Oooh burned.

_Puts his hand up to high five Master Cyclonis. She just rolls her eyes._

Blue: Put down your hand, Finn. Stork, you're first. So what is with the apron?

Stork: What I can't have nice things?

Blue: Pink isn't that nice.

Stork: You don't like it?

Blue: I'm BLUE. No duh I don't like it. Anyway why did you dress like a woman?

Stork: To catch Finn.

Aerrow: The weird thing is that it almost worked.

Blue: Strange. Anyway Piper how long before you kill and/or maim Finn?

Piper: Depends

Blue: On?

Piper: How I'm feeling.

Blue: Right, that's not strange or slightly creepy. Finn dude what is up with the stuff in your ear?

_Finn digs around in his ear_

Finn: Right now, peanut butter.

Blue: Gross. Keep that thing away from Ace tell us your real name is before you changed it or face the wrath of Jack. He will beat the carp out of you.

Dark Ace: But I'm not carrying any fish.

Blue: Actually while you were talking to me Amira filled your pockets, shirt, underwear and tiara with carp.

Dark Ace: It's not a tiara.

Blue: Whatever! Point is if you don't answer then he's going to beat you until all of it falls out so I would take your finger of that button if I were you.

Dark Ace: Fine. My real name before I changed it was Felix.

Blue: As in the cat?

Aerrow: No wonder you changed it.

Ravess: It's still better than Paul.

_Everyone nods in agreement except for Chicken Feather._

Chicken Feather: Paul is a lot better.

Blue: No it's not. Accept this and move on. While you're doing this could you tell us your middle name and last name?

Chicken Feather: Dick Francis.

_Stunned silence followed by everyone falling on the floor laughing even Cyclonis except for Chicken Feather._

Finn: Dude did your mother hate you or something?

Blue: *manages to stop laughing* Um, there's a dare for Finn but it'll have to wait until after the show because it takes four hours. Next is for Ravess.

_Everyone is still laughing_

Blue: Focus guys. We can laugh at Dick later. Ravess have you ever missed-

Ravess: No

Blue: But I didn't even-

Ravess: I have never missed.

Aerrow: *cough* liar *cough*

Ravess: Care to say that again.

_Both of them stand up to fight_

Blue: Security team assemble!

_Gato jumps on Ravess's face while Aerrow while Jack grabs Aerrow and walks up the walls and onto the ceiling, hanging Aerrow by his ankle. Gato then jumps of Ravess. Ravess now has 'Don't Mess With Gato' written on her forehead._

Ravess: Why couldn't I be grabbed by Jack?

Blue: That question answers itself. Chicken Feather what's with the Doom-Laden-Weather-Balloons-of-Doom? Why not something shorter?

Chicken Feather: Well...

Aerrow: Let me down.

Chicken Feather: I thought Doom-Laden-Weather-Balloons-Of-Doom had a spin to it so I couldn't bear to shorten it.

Aerrow: Hello. A little help please!

Blue: I love this dare. Here Snipe I have a present for you.

_Hands him a piece of card with 'Turn over to see the wonder of perpetual motion' on both sides. Snipe flips over the card then turns it over again. And again. _

Master Cyclonis: We should probably just leave him for a while.

Blue: He's never going to work it out.

Master Cyclonis: I meant Aerrow.

Aerrow: The blood is rushing to my head but I can still hear you.

Blue: We have review from Rocky Rooster.

_Puts the card into the machine._

**Love the questions and answers so far, here are some from me:**

For Stork:  
when you put on your Trance Helmet, what is your "Happy Place" like?

Why don't you fight with the others? I've seen you kick all the Raptors asses and even defeat Snipe, so you are strong enough. Also, you don't have a weapon like everyone else, why?

How old are you? I find it hard to believe you are in your early-twenties as you seem less mature than Aerrow.

If you are so afraid of doom, why do you keep a highly-venomous spider as a pet?

If you fail to answer these, you must kiss Piper (with tongue) *evil grin*

For Finn:  
When your skimmer gets cut in half during battle, why don't you deploy your parachute instead of crashing crotch-first into someone else?

If you fail to answer, you must eat Junko's cooking for a month.

For Ravess:  
Why do you have one of your Talons playing your theme tune during a battle? Surely he'll be of more use to you if he had his hands on the controls?

Where do you get all these violin-playing Talons from? Do you have to send them to violin classes before you go into battle or something?

If you fail to answer, you must have your theme-music played with a kazoo for all future battles (actually, that'll be quite entertaining!).

That's all I can think of for now.

Blue: I like him. He has good taste in dares.

Aerrow: Can I come down now?

Blue: Well, we don't need you right now. Jack are you good hanging there until later?

Jack: Yeah sure. _Gets out a cigarillo and starts to smoke._

Blue: 'Kay. Stay away from fire alarms tough guy. Stork let's start or you have to kiss Piper with tongues. Where is your happy place?

Stork: Somewhere warm and dark.

Blue: How would you know if it didn't work?

Stork: I would still be able to hear Finn.

Blue: Fair enough. Um... Why don't you fight with the others or have a weapon?

Stork: I don't like to leave the ship and I hate weapons.

Blue: So you're afraid of doom but you keep a highly venomous spider?

Stork: It makes me feel like dangerous like Finn running with scissors. Besides if I have to have a weapon, I'd like to make it a deadly one.

Blue: Shame! No Piper kissing.

Aerrow: Hooray!

_Aerrow fangirls tape the moment and put it on YouTube as more proof that Aerrow loves Piper. _

Finn: Yeah. Questions for the Finnster.

Blue: So why do you purposely land crotch first on skimmers?

Finn: Because everyone would be in the battle would be lost without the Finnster.

Aerrow: Yeah!

Piper: I think you might want to let him down now. He's delirious.

Aerrow: Ooh. Pink elephants in top hats.

_Aerrow fangirls are taping it and putting it on their facebook accounts with 'this is the guy who beat the Dark Ace' underneath€._

Blue: Jack let him down.

_Jack lets go off his ankle and Aerrow lands face first into his chair. Piper runs over to help him. Aerrow fangirls reach for their camcorders but find them missing. Amira is sitting next to them with a smirk on her face._

Stork: Ouch. He just did a Finn.

Finn: Hey! Aerrow could never pull off a Finn.

Blue: I am so glad he can't. Ravess you're next. So what is with the violins?

Ravess: I take it you are not a big violin fan.

Blue: No, I hate anything that used to be made of cats.

Gato: Yeah!

Ravess: I have him play the violin because it helps me concentrate. Besides they're too busy with their violin classes to be much good at fighting.

Blue: Well that answers my next question. I kind of wish you hadn't answered them. I would love to see you do a kazoo solo.

Ravess: I'm evil. I couldn't do that.

Blue: C'mon you know you want too. _Ravess glares at Blue. _Fine whatever. Your loss. Next reviewer.

_Picks up the letter and it bursts into flames._

Dark Ace: Woah!

Master Cyclonis: How'd you do that?

Blue: I didn't. Aah hang on I know who this is from. Aerrowfangirl1993. See whenever I get a letter full of criticisms it bursts into flames when I pick it up.

_Blows out the letter and shoves it in the machine._

**WTF is wrong with you? Are you trying to be funny because you aren't succeeding! This plotline has been done so many times that I could cry but this is by far the worst. And would you please put Aerrow with someone because your pathetic Irish jig around the pairing AxP is annoying and pathetic. What an abuse to the good Storm Hawks name. If you have any shred of dignity left toss this story in the garbage where it belongs and leave the fanfiction world forever.  
Oh yes I need to give a question: Blue: Why didn't your parents spare us all the trouble and drown you at birth.**

Blue: Hmm what's wrong with me? Where to begin?

Finn: Your hair.

Stork: Your obsession with Storm Hawks.

Junko: The fact that don't like Doritos.

Blue: It was rhetoric al.

Snipe: Your weird eyes.

Blue: Go back to your piece of paper. I think I'm funny what about you guys.

_Awkward silence followed by crickets chirping._

Blue: Thanks guys. Real nice. Maybe I should pair Aerrow up with someone.

Aerrow: Just not the Dark Ace.

Dark Ace: *sarcastic* I'm hurt.

Aerrow: You're just not my type.

Ravess: What's this about an Irish jig?

Blue: I don't know. I can't do any Irish dances.

Chicken Feather: You haven't answered the question.

Blue: Why didn't my parents drown me at birth?

Piper: Because they love you?

Blue: No because I have gills. _Silence _I'm kidding....maybe. Okay next reviewer is from Lil' Pup.

_Shoves in the letter _

**Piper: If you had to choose between dating Cyclonis or Dark Ace who would you pick?**

Cyclonis: If you weren't evil and were just a normal teenager would you consider being friends with Piper?

Dark Ace: Do you ever regret betraying the original Storm Hawks?

Ravess and Snipe: How did you two get along when you were younger?

To the male Storm Hawks: How would you feel if Piper had excepted Cyclonis offer to join her in the episode "Best Friends Forever" or had really quit the team in "Storm Warning?"

Chicken Feather: Don't feel bad about losing to Radarr, it's not your fault he's awesome.

Chicken Feather: *sarcastically* Thanks Lil' Pup I feel so much better now.

Blue: Don't be mean to the reviewers or I will set Rose on you.

Chicken Feather:*sarcasm continues* Oooh I'm so scared.

_A pot of purple paint appears out of nowhere and splatters Chicken Feather and then a pillow drops on him covering him with feathers._

Blue: You should be. Props to Rose for choice of colour. Paul the Purple Chicken Feather. Brilliant. So Piper if you had to choose between Cyclonis and the Dark Ace for a date you would pick...

Piper: The Dark Ace because Cyclonis really doesn't care either way and I'm not gay.

Blue: Good choice. Next Cyclonis: If you weren't evil-

_Cyclonis presses her button._

Blue: But this is an easy question.

Cyclonis: I am not answering stupid questions where I am not evil.

Blue: Fine, be that way. Ravess and Snipe, did you get on when you were tots?

Ravess: In a way.

Blue: Meaning?

Snipe: _Doesn't look up from flipping the paper_ As long as I did what she said she didn't steal my building blocks.

Blue: You used to play with building blocks.

Ravess: He used to chew them.

Blue: Lead paint?

Ravess: Looks like it.

Blue: Right. Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Stork how

_Radarr screeches indignantly_

Blue: Sorry Radarr. Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Stork **and** Radarr how would you feel if Piper had left?

_Radarr shakes his head and gives two thumbs down_

Aerrow: Like an arm was missing.

Finn: I wouldn't notice she was gone.

Junko: Bad that she was gone.

Stork: I would miss someone intelligent to talk to and her sandcakes.

Piper: Aww thanks guys. And for the record Finn I wouldn't miss you either.

_Finn girls start hissing from the audience when a tranquilizer dart knocks one of them out and then they all sit down._

Finn: Where did that come from?

Blue: Hmm... I'm guessing George.

George (somewhere in the audience) Git!

Blue: Rock on George. Anyway moving on. Here's a review from booklover4177.

_Shoves in the letter to the machine_

**Good chapter. As for my questions they are:**

Dark Ace - If Aerrow and Lightingstrike had been able to fight each other who would win?

Stork - Why are you in love with the Condor and obsessed with doom?

Finn - Have you ever actually got a girl to go on a date with you, ever?

Dark Ace - Who's stronger Cyclonis or Piper?

And to everyone - Is there anything worse than Finn's rock?

As for a dare, you could have some one dress up as a ballerina. It would be hilarious to see someone like the Dark Ace wearing that. Or you could give Cyclonis a makeover. That would certainly be interesting for sure.

Anyway, keep up the good work. Can't wait to read the next chapter!

Blue: These are some good questions. So Dark Ace who would win between Aerrow and his dad?

Dark Ace: Probably Lightningstrike. He was a lot stronger.

Blue: Fair enough. Stork why are you in love with the Condor and obsessed with doom?

Stork: I am not in love with the Condor.

Finn: Don't worry Stork we won't tell her you said that.

Stork: Shut it Finn. I am not obsessed with doom I just think it is a big factor in life.

Blue: How depressing.

Stork: Thank you.

Blue: Finn, revenge time. Have you ever had a date with a girl ever?

Finn: Well...we've been like really busy and stuff....with saving the Atmos

Stork: That's a no.

Blue: Thanks Stork we could have been here all day. Dark Ace who is the strongest between Cyclonis and Piper?

Dark Ace: Cyclonis.

Blue: I thought you would say Piper. Cyclonis doesn't care either way.

Dark Ace: When it comes to Piper she can be a bit touchy.

Master Cyclonis: I am not!

Blue: Moving swiftly on! Everybody is there anything worse than Finn's rock?

Aerrow: Nope.

Piper: Not in this life.

Stork: It spells instant doom

Ravess: No

Snipe: I will figure this piece of paper.

Dark Ace: Nothing is worse

Master Cyclonis: I would use it to torture small animals

Junko: I kind of like it

_Stunned silence_

Finn: Thanks man.

Blue: Once again Junko you are way too nice. As for the dares afterwards I think there's a dare that I could combine it with that would be brilliant.

Dark Ace: Which one?

Blue: I think deep down you know.

Ravess: The one with him dressing up like a ballerina.

Blue: Bingo. Anyway next review from soraXkairi-4eva. She actually locked a character in the audience called Yami.

Finn: What cool stuff can she do?

Blue: Not sure. I assume she'll let me know later as a surprise. Her author though has some awesome dares.

_Shoves in the letter _

**Aerrow,i dare you to kiss piper.  
Dark ace, i dare you to wear a tutu with your tiara. and fairy wings. and a plastic wand. and you have to sing the fairy godmothers song, bippety-boppety-boo!  
Cyclonis, i dare you to swear that you will never again try to separate or harm the stormhawks, and YOU MUST MEAN IT!  
i have hair like aerrows, so i want Aerrow to recommend good hair products next time!  
*finns air guitar rocks***

_Aerrow grabs Piper and kisses her full on the lips. There is wolf whistling from the crowd. The Aerrow fangirls may have ripped them both to pieces but they are mysteriously taped to their chairs. Gato and Amira high five holding rolls of duck tape._

Aerrow: You think that will stop people asking if we like each other now.

Blue: Don't pretend you did it purely to get the reviewers of your back.

Stork: Are you okay Piper?

_Piper tries to speak but nothing comes out._

Blue: Give her a moment. She seems to be breathless. While Piper is doing that Dark Ace you have a dare to complete.

Dark Ace: Do I have too?

Blue: Hell yes!

_Clicks fingers and the Dark Ace is dressed as a ballerina with plastic wings and a wand. He still has his tiara though._

Blue: Popcorn.

_Everyone is suddenly holding a bag of popcorn._

Blue: And action.

_The Dark Ace does a very sulky rendition of 'Bippety Boppety Boo' looking at his feet. Finally the song ends._

Simon Cowell: Horrible, just horrible.

Louis Walsh: Next time son look up from your feet.

Cheryl Cole: I think your song choice was wrong and everything went downhill from there.

Danni Minogue: I like your outfit.

Blue: Final words?

Danni: No.

Cheryl: No.

Louis: Absolutely not.

Simon: Four no's. We're out of here.

_Blue clicks her finger and the X factor judges disappear._

Dark Ace: Can I get out of this now?

Ravess: I like you in it.

Chicken Feather: You look good in pink.

Snipe: Aah! This piece of paper will not outsmart me.

Dark Ace: Let me out of this.

Blue: Oh fine cry baby.

_Snaps fingers and he's dressed in his Cyclonian uniform._

Dark Ace: Thank you.

Blue: Whatever. For the record, I prefer you in pink. C'mon Master Cyclonis you have to say it.

Master Cyclonis: No I don't.

Blue: If not you'll have to do a forfeit.

Master Cyclonis: And that would be?

Blue: A lot worse than having to lie very well.

Master Cyclonis: Fine. I will never try to separate or harm the Storm Hawks.

Blue: That almost sounded real.

Master Cyclonis: It was. I will succeed in separating and harming the Storm Hawks.

Finn: Saw that coming.

Junko: You are so predictable now.

Blue: How true. Our next reviewer is the one we call Doilan.

_Shoves in the letter _

**pfft my 'hard' questions were swiped aside just like that? must try harder! O.o**

Questions:

Finn: how excited are you about finding out something Piper doesn't know? seeing as you and Stork found out crystals have allergies.

Lougy: how's that engineers course going? (because everyone knows secretly he is smarter then the rest of the Raptors)

Aerrow: how sick are you of AerrowxPiper questions? and what is your favorite past time (being a Sky Knight doesn't count as it is a job as well as a hobby)

Finally Piper: was that orphanage you and Aerrow grew up in near a wind tunnel? because that hair can't be natural O.o (I odd myself out sometimes)

Pranks: Finn takes off shoes and throws it at Cyclonis (reference to that Iraqi reporter throwing his shoes at Bush)

the wrestlers attack! :p

I like this so far Blue I can't wait to see the next one!

from the one they call Doilan.

Blue: That's a really good question.

Finn: It was awesome knowing something that Piper didn't know. In your face Piper.

_Piper stares dreamily into space._

Blue: I don't think she can hear you. Piper are you with us?

Piper: Hmm...

Chicken Feather: Wow you really caught her of guard,

Blue: I'm really annoyed now.

Stork: Why?

Blue: Because I keep on having to make Raptors appear out of thin air and let's be fair: they reek.

Chicken Feather: Apparently on Bogaton there's no such thing as deodorant.

Blue: What a fun place for all the family. Okay Lougy appearing in one two cover your noses three.

_Snaps fingers and a very confused Lougy appears next to the snack table._

Finn: Aren't you going to tie him up?

Blue: No point. He's not as aggressive as Repton. Okay Lougy over here.

Lougy: Hello, pretty lady.

Blue: How's the engineers' course going?

Lougy: Haribo!

_Lougy dives head first into a large bowl of Haribo._

Dark Ace: I really doubt that he is smarter than Repton.

Junko: I don't know. He has good taste in sweets.

Blue: Thanks Lougy. Good look with whatever.

_Snaps her fingers and Lougy and the bowl of Haribo disappears._

Finn: Aww. Now all the Haribo is gone.

Blue: *sighs*

_Snaps fingers and more Haribo appears._

Blue: So Aerrow were you really that sick of AerrowxPiper questions that you kissed Piper or do you just love her?

Aerrow: A bit of both.

Blue: I can understand that. So what is your favourite pastime apart from being a Sky Knight?

Aerrow: Mastering Sky Fu.

Blue: Awesome I guess. Okay the next question was for Piper. Piper? You're going to have to snap out of it eventually.

Piper: Wow!

Aerrow: I know.

_Stares into each other eyes. Everyone else roll their eyes._

Blue: Okay not to ruin the moment but I need to ask an important question.

Piper: What is it?

Blue: Was your orphanage built next to a wind turbine?

Piper: Really? That's your important question.

Blue: Technically it's Doilan's important question.

Piper: Should have known. No it wasn't. By the way did I see Lougy earlier?

Blue: Yeah but that's old news. One dare for Finn: Throw your shoes at Master Cyclonis.

Finn: What?

Master Cyclonis: Try it boy.

_Finn throws shoes at Master Cyclonis who pulls out a crystal and turns them into ducks who fly away._

Blue: Where did you get those from?

Finn: Come back here shoes.

_Runs after shoes. Laughing from the audience._

Blue: It was George wasn't it?

Master Cyclonis: No.

Blue: Amira?

Master Cyclonis: No.

Blue: Rose?

Master Cyclonis: Yeah.

Rose: It only turns shoes to ducks.

Blue: Well it keeps Finn busy for a while so I'm happy. How's the paper going Snipe?

Snipe: Gah!

Blue: Life is good. Anyway our next reviewer is Diehardstormhawksfan.

_Shoves in the letter _

**I have a few questions for Dark Ace:**

Dark Ace, you were on the original Storm Hawks. Who was Aerrow's mother? And is it true that your name used to be Tanner?

**-Diehard**

Blue: I've always wondered who Aerrow's mother was. So Felix who was she?

Dark Ace: Aerrow's mother was the crystal specialist, Nyx.

Blue: Awesome name. Short for Nicola?

Dark Ace: No her name was just Nyx.

Blue: Okay next is LoveEvilYami.

_Shoves in the letter _

**Ask Cyclonis for me: Besides being a hobby, WHY do you want the Atmos? Wouldn't it be more work RULEING it then it has been trying to GET it? I mean, what's the point and where's your motivation, really?**

As for the dares (EVIL laugh): Dark Ace is being dared to spend exactly 45 minutes listening to an Ipod filled ONLY with Finn's 'best' music.  
Oh, and if he chickens out he has to tell Chicken Fea- Paul that he'd make a better Master then "that creep" Cyclonis would.  
Heres the catch in that: Cyclonis can't know what's going on when DA says it.  
But that's if he chickens out.

Hope that wasn't TOO confusing Blue!

Blue: Not at all Yami. So Cyclonis why do you want Atmos besides it being a hobby?

Master Cyclonis: Because I could do it better than anyone else.

Blue: I have to admire your confidence.

Master Cyclonis: Thank you.

Blue: Even if it is deluded. Dark Ace are you going to take the iPod or the chicken option.

Dark Ace: It's so hard to choice.

Blue: Bearing in mind that you have to do the chicken option in a chicken costume.

Dark Ace: What? But she never said-

Blue: Just don't take the chicken option.

Dark Ace: Fine pass me the iPod.

_Blue passes him a hot pink iPod._

Dark Ace: Does this come in black?

Blue: Just plug it in. I'll turn it down if I need to ask you something. Your time starts......now!

_Dark Ace presses play._

Dark Ace: This isn't so bad I guess AAAHHH THE PAIN!

_Collapses to the floor in pain._

Blue: I can't watch this.

_Click fingers and a tarp appears over the Dark Ace._

Ravess: Much better.

Blue: I know right. Okay next reviewer is MissJuly005.

_Shoves in the letter _

**Omgosh LOL! :D**

I'm in love with this story, it's hilarious!

Anyways... I think whatever you do with the next chapters I'm sure it will be great!

I would love to see some more Piper x Aerrow moments. And some of Finn's dumb moments... :P

hm...

Also, if you're gonna do a truth or dare chapter then for a truth for Piper: If you had to go on a date with one of the boys on your squadron who would it be?

-MJ005 (Not logged in,)

Blue: See someone thinks that I'm funny.

Ravess: One person. Congratulations what an achievement.

Blue: I don't care that was sarcastic. I'm still ecstatic. So Piper who would you go on a date with?

Piper: Aerrow.

Stork: What a surprise.

Finn: Come back here shoe ducks.

Blue: Wait there's more.

**oh! and they actualy have to go on a date after (but don't tell her that before she answers the question) as a dare! (You chose the date and make sure you spy on them :D )**

Piper: Hey!

Blue: Don't worry. I don't care where you go on a date and I am not going to spy on you.

Aerrow: This is going to be so much fun.

Blue: Moving on to our next reviewer which is Untoldtitan. Can I just say shame on Aerrowfangirl1993 for flaming your story when you clearly said 'no flames'.

_Shoves in the letter _

***sniff* *sniffle* Why didn't you answer my question * Tries to fight tears* *sniff* *sniff* I nice to lots of people and *sniff* I just wanted to see what you'd say. *sniff* Ace why do you want me to hurt you? It's *sniff* hard even if your a bad guy. *sniff* *sob* *sob* But you have your reasons *sniff* sorry If I offened you in any way thanks *sniff* bye**

Laterz,  
Luna  
P.s I am NOT a crazy fan girl stalker

To Blue: Try to guilt them in with is an awsome story keep going.

Blue: I would Luna but I think your questions have been answered.

Piper: I do feel kind of bad.

Blue: You should. *whispers to camera* Good work Luna.

Stork: What was that?

Blue: Oh look a review from Letho Bion.

_Shoves in the letter _

**Dude, you're awesome.**

Blue: I know. Thanks for embracing it.

**okay, here's my questions:**

Aerrow, have you ever had a girlfriend?

Piper, You've spent your entire life living with guys; who do you consider as your female best friend? oh, and I hope no one's offended. All the females in Stormhawks are awesome. With the exception of Ravess.

Finn, a little advice; Love the passion for rock, man. But tune down on the metal when others are there. Metal is for yourself when no one understands. Still, some easy-going rock won't go wrong, even with Piper. Actually, I think she might like some All Time Low, or Marianas Trench.

Dark Ace, what did your parents name you, and please confirm my theory that you betrayed the Storm Hawks because you were unappreciated. The 'ignoring young people' is a running theme here.

Oh yeah, and just a few more comments to them. Aerrow, you're an idiot because you never noticed Piper as a female. Finn, I can understand, because he's probably ruled her out as a sister before his hormones kicked in, but you? You and Piper have been saving each other. And have you ever though that the perfect attunement was destiny? And have you noticed that piper can never stay mad at you when you smile at her? Geez, Aerrow. I know you're fourteen, but you can't possibly be as thick as Finn.

And Piper, as much of a supporter of Aerrow x Piper I am, If you don't claim him soon, I'll be taking that spot you have right next to him. Just a little warning. Not to mention the fangirls I'll have to fight to get there.

And a comment to Radarr; I love you!

okay, that was long. Sorry. Keep up the awesome work!!

Blue: So have you ever had a girlfriend Aerrow?

Aerrow: Not until now.

Piper: You haven't asked me.

Aerrow: I thought I'd do that on our date when we aren't being watched.

Blue: So Piper who is your favourite female best friend?

Piper: Starling. She's my favourite...well second favourite sky knight.

Finn: Thanks for the tips on rock, dude. Come back here shoes.

Blue: Okay that never gets old. Alright I have to let out the Dark Ace now. Even I am not cruel enough to make him do the full forty five minutes.

_Snaps fingers and the Dark Ace is sitting on his seat again minus the tarp and the iPod_

So Dark Ace/Felix did you betray the Storm Hawks because you were underappreciated?

Dark Ace: Of course. I deserved to be something better than the side kick.

Aerrow: So am I still an idiot even after I've noticed Piper as a female?

Ravess: Just what every girl wants to hear: I've finally noticed you as a female.

Blue: That's a yes. Speaking of which I don't envy you the fights against the fangirls Piper.

Piper: I can take them.

Blue: 'Kay. Next reviewer is Ali. Always great to hear from her.

**oh...  
your last sentence just gave me an idea!  
can you please make them all have a prank war! (maybe SH vs Cyclonians)  
i think that would be awesome!  
if you like that idea, then i can PM you some prank ideas, so just reply and i will**

awesome chapter by the way!

Blue: A prank war! What do you guys think?

Aerrow: Pretty cool.

Piper: Great.

Junko: Cool

Finn: Awesome

Dark Ace: Good, I suppose

Ravess: Excellent

Master Cyclonis: Above average

Snipe: I will not be beaten by paper!

Chicken Feather: Lame.

Blue: So they think it's a good idea. But since you haven't done anything in a while maybe you should give it a go. Next on our reviewer list is delphigirl689.

**Another great chapter, Blue! Now let me clarify that last question of mine. Do Aerrow and Piper love each other? And PLEASE don't let them skip it. I really want to know. Now, for the other question; would Aerrow and Piper be willing to die for each other? Don't let them skip this one either. **

Blue: I think that first one is fairly obvious but-

_Aerrow and Piper are staring at each other in love and all that mushy stuff,_

Blue: Guys! Would you die for each other?

Aerrow and Piper: *not looking away* Yes,

Blue: Oh good. That is kind of creepy.

Stork: You're telling me.

Blue: Hey! This next review is from Gato. And look it has a video. Let's watch

**Amira is seen sneaking around and cuts a hole in the floor backstage where she got the bathtub from, she crawls down in the hole and makes her way quickly and quietly through the passage way. She finds everyone's button box and goes to the Dark Aces. She sees the security camera. "Hey to whoever's watching this, I'm about to cut off the power from Dark Aces button box. Oh yeah and D.A if you happen to be watching, have this in mind...(pulls sword from behind her back) I'VE STILL GOT YOUR SWORD! (blows a rasberry and disconnects electric circuit, security tape ends)**

Dark Ace: That little pest!

Blue: I wish she hadn't disconnected the camera. Breaking it would have been so much more dramatic. Anyway let's read the rest of the review

**I HATE RAVESS! You think you're so good and what not. So I've got a dare for you! Eat a large gluestick! (laughs like a psychopath) NOBODY GETS AWAY WITH MAKING ME ANGRY! (Amira pulls me away from screen)**

Ravess: How large a gluestick are we talking here?

_Gat rubs her palms together gives an evil laugh and then brings out a six foot long gluestick with the help of Amira._

Ravess: Oh my!

Blue: You might as well get started. We don't need you for this next review from Mcbatlovin.

**Dare: (For Dark Ace) Go on a blind date, using the enternet(Your goal is to make her like you, without force).  
Q: (for Finn) Which you fangirl would you choose to kiss?  
I'm not a fangirl, but feel free**...

Dark Ace: What is the enternet?

Blue: A dating site for OC's. You can go on there after the show is over. Aww since there's a question for Finn I guess I have to get rid of duck shoes. What a waste.

_Clicks fingers and the ducks land on Finn's chair and turn back into his shoes._

Finn: Yay! _Pulls the shoes back on._

Piper: You have to feel sorry for them.

Blue: True. So Finn which fangirl would you choose to kiss?

Finn: Hmm... _Looks at the rows of screaming fangirls _The brunette in the front row.

Blue: The one with 'I love you Aerrow' on her shirt.

Finn: I love a girl who plays hard to get.

Blue: She's playing impossible to get.

Finn: I know that's why I love it.

Stork: Mindworms

Blue: For once, I agree. And our next reviewer is our very own Rose.

**Paul? That his name. No wonder he changes his names all the time. I do enjoy being the security and you can use me as security any time you want**.

Blue: I'll hold you to that.

**Cyclonis: What do you do in your spare time when you're not trying to take over Atmos?  
Ravess: Why are you working for a 14 year old?  
Piper: Do you have a crush on somebody and if you do who are they and if you don't did you have a crush on somebody before?  
Aerrow: Can you sing well?  
**  
**Well there you go. Update soon please. Oh and I don't mind being mentioned at all. Bye**Blue: So what are your hobbies Cyclonis?

Master Cyclonis: Torturing small animals. The bluer the better.

_Radarr hides behind Aerrow._

Blue: Stop picking on Radarr. He's awesome. Ravess why are you working for this creep?

Ravess:*mouth full of glue* Nothing better to do.

Blue: You're joking.

Ravess:*spitting glue flecks everywhere* I worked for her grandmother before her.

Blue: Great. Now please stop talking before we are all permanently stuck to our chairs. Piper-

Piper: Aerrow.

Blue: Yeah I know stupid question and all. No offense Rose. So Aerrow can you sing well?

Aerrow: No.

Piper: He can't.

Stork: Nope.

Finn: The dude was born tone-deaf.

Blue: How sad that must be. Hooray we are down to our last reviewer.

Everyone: Hurray!!!

Blue: Okay so our last reviewer is LadyLombax.

**Aerrow: DO YOU LOVE PIPER? yes or no answer only. the world needs to Know!!**

Blue: Okay does the world know?

Everyone: Yes.

Blue: Fine. We can skip this one.

**  
Piper: Same question as Aerrow. yes or no answer.**

Blue: And this one.

**  
Dark Ace and Cyclonis: How do you feel about the fact that people pair you two together romantically?  
Dark Ace and Ravess: Same question  
Dares  
Finn: Go kiss a fan girl of the Dark Ace.  
Chicken Feather and Radar: Hit Snipe with his malice 2 times each. I think you are AWESOME!  
Blue: Lock up Snipe after CK and Radar's dare. Insert a truth finder in everyone's chair to ensure they tell the truth and maybe an electrifier.  
To All of You: Yes, I know I'm evil.**

Dark Ace: Well as long as she is aware.

Blue: Does it bother you when you are paired with Cyclonis?

Dark Ace: Yeah! She's a little bit too young for me.

Master Cyclonis: And he is my servant!

Blue: 'Kay then. And what about Ravess?

Dark Ace: She is such as suck up. And now she's drooling all over Jack.

Ravess: Am not!

Blue: Glad you finished that glue stick. I was tired of your breath stick the hairs to the back of my neck.

Dark Ace: Likewise.

Blue: Okay Dark Ace fangirls which one of you wants to kiss Finn?

_Silence_

Finn: Then I'll pick for you. _Grabs Yami and kisses her. _Woah! I know what her special talent is.

Blue: She's an awesome kisser?

Finn: How'd you guess?

Blue: Call it intuition. Chicken Feather and Radarr while Snipe is busy take him out. Here's his mace.

_Snipe is busy with his piece of paper. Chicken Feather quickly knocks him twice with the mace and then passes it to Radarr who falls over backwards from the weight of it. _

Snipe: Wait. I've got it. Every time I flip it over its perpetual motion.

Blue: *stunned* What do you know? He got it. _Claps her hands and a cage falls over Snipe_

Snipe: Hey!

Blue: Sorry but that was part of the dare. We have another reviewer. LostLyra

_Shoves letter in machine._

**Yo! LostLyra here. Loving it so far XD. Can you introduce one of my OC's? Storks amazing girlfriend! She's about the same height, milky blue skin tone, and purple eyes. She keeps him on his toes and stops him from overreacting all the time ( she's also a run away from her home terra, and the psychotic merb who wants her for his queen - Farigin)!!**

I also have a question for Aerrow! XD - Seeing as you've already used up your skip... What would you do if you had to choose between Piper and Radarr - answer truthfully!

Piper - what's your preferred crystal to give Finn the ultimate tourcher? And would you use it.

Finn - what's the deal with people seemingly wanting to pair you with older women from the show - noticebly Starling and Ravess (Ravess, what's your reply to that?

Cyclonis - Do you have a crush on Piper - there are a lot of hints on the show!! (If you know where to look!)

Also for Blue - Were the heck is Starling in this? She's as much as a Storm Hawk as the rest of them are!!

P.S Still thinks Piper and Radarr are awsome - no offence on the question XD

P.P.S Sorry for all the questions! I woudl like them answered.

Blue: Um...Lyra his skip button get renewed every episode.

Aerrow: Speaking of which

_Aerrow presses the red button_

Blue: Ugh you're no fun.

Aerrow: It's a choice about whether I want Radarr to kill me or Piper.

Blue: True but it would have been fun to watch. I'm really honestly sorry but does anyone have any idea what this next question means?

Stork: Never mind that. When is my girlfriend getting here?

Blue: Well there were some technical difficulties in getting her to come.

Stork: Which are?

Blue: We have no idea what her name is. Returning to the questions Finn why do you think people pair you with older women?

Finn: I have no idea. Maybe that there aren't that many girls my age around except for Piper and Dove.

Blue: So true. Next Cyclonis do you have a crush on Piper?

Master Cyclonis: No. What kind of person would put me with her?

Blue: Don't put it down there are some really cool stories with that pairing. And the last question is for....me. Weird. Why isn't Starling here? She was busy and technically she isn't a Storm Hawk.

Chicken Feather: She scares me.

Blue: Maybe we should have her on then. Right before we end the show I have a request. I have come up with a name for the security team: Security Force Five.

Stork: But there are only five of them.

Blue: That's why I need two more OC's for the team. The one with the best powers will be picked and taken into the Force. Okay until next time we-

Finn: Are waiting for your questions.

Blue: Get him!

_Security force chase Finn of the stage._

Blue: R&R. And don't worry Amira will have coverage of Aerrow and Piper's date for next time.

* * *

**Anyone with an OC with a cool talent we are seroiusly in need of two more security guards. Okay maybe not but Security Force Five sounds better than Security Force Three. We also need more cool people to help with the audience. George and Amira can only help with so much and Amira has a date to tape.**

Aerrow: And if you have any better names you might want to send them in

Dark Ace: What's wrong with my name?

Aerrow: Which one do you mean: Felix, Dark Ace or SF5?

Dark Ace: All of them

Blue: This is going to take a while. Until next time


End file.
